1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to rackets and more particularly to a tennis racket having a shock absorbing and sound producing device mounted in its network such that not only shock transmitted to the hand of a player holding the handle is greatly reduced but also it is useful for training children or teenagers in learning how to correctly play tennis by hearing sound produced thereby.
2. Related Art
It is known that the hand of a player (e.g., tennis player) may feel the strong force of shocks after hitting a ball. This is because reaction to the hitting transmits from the network of a racket to the hand holding the handle of the racket. As such, the player may feel a degree of discomfort.
The present invention described later is an outgrowth of earlier work by the inventor hereof, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,579, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The patent has been successfully used in a commercial application, though improvements are always desirable.